A Rainy Break
by michaelscotedeproblem
Summary: During a dinner break, something happens between Tony and Ziva, which brings them out of their natural comfort zone with each other...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or NCIS. But like every fan says, how AMAZING would that be? :D

**Summary: **During a dinner break, something happens between Tony and Ziva that brings them out of their natural comfort zone with each other...

**A/N: **This is my own story, created off the top of my head, when I was bored. Had the day off college, was watching NCIS as usual, and this story came to me ... Is my first ever NCIS fic.

_Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Probationary Agent Ziva David were taking a dinner break from NCIS. The team had just caught a murderer, and were going to question him once back at headquarters. Well not all of them then._

_It was around 1200. Tony was hungry as normal. Ziva knew that was nothing new to her, or even him. They were only a short walk away from the navy yard, though. At a small little cafe that Tony absolutely LOVED in his sense. Ziva mused at that, every time he mentioned the cafe._

"_God, I do love a bit of English muffins in the afternoon Zee-Vah." Grinning as far as he could, whilst tucking into a muffin. Literally. Ziva was laughing at him. She loved how he enjoyed his food so much. "Nothing like embracing a bit of British culture, during your time off work."_

"_I thought it was American culture that you embrace, Tony?"_

"_Well I do, Miss David. But there's nothing wrong with wanting to reach out to other cultures as well as your own."_

"_I do not recall saying I thought it was bad, no?"_

"_I never said you did, Ziva." There was a small lack of enjoyable silence between them, whilst walking down the streets of DC, passing the navy yard as they did so. Several minutes later of DiNozzo stuffing his face, with the remaining crumbs of his muffin, Ziva broke the silence._

"_How are you feeling after what happened with that, Jeanne?" Ziva's tone broke out in concern for him, but as well love and care for her partner. Hopefully he would pick up on this._

"_I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ziva merely looked into his eyes. Curse that cute look with her brown sparkled eyes. He thought to himself. "I'm a DiNozzo. We pick ourselves up again. Not one woman can break this man's heart, right here." Just then he felt her hand rest over his shoulder, a question worth asking, deserves an answer. He knew this move VERY well._

"_Tell me the truth, Tony." She knew it now; he couldn't escape her trap of words she had entangled him with._

"_Well, what do YOU want me to say Ziva. Hmm? I don't know how I feel. I feel hurt. I feel stressed. And I feel angry at myself for accepting to do that mission for the Director in the first place. Happy now Ziva?" He voiced his anger and temper by forcing it over onto Ziva almost immediately. It wasn't intentional, in his sense. He wanted to apologise, but then he felt Ziva's hand tighten just that little bit on his arm. It wasn't painful- More or less reassuring and sincere._

"_I'm sorry Ziva." She looked him straight in the eye; she could tell he honestly meant it. But she felt obliged to do the same._

"_No. It is I, who am sorry." Tony grew a rather confused look on his face, as to why she was apologising to him. As well as that look to say Ziva you messed up an idiom there, but considering this moment, I'll leave the correction out of it._

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_For acting the way I did, when you were undercover with her. I should not have acted in such a jealous manner. And for that I am sorry, Tony."_

"_Jealous?" Was the only word he managed to choke out of his closed up throat._

"_A jealous manner, yes." I don't recall saying anything else to him. She quickly thought to herself._

"_You were jealous of Jeanne?" Ziva quickly removed her clenched hand from Tony's arm, and turned away to avert his eyes._

"_I merely said the act in which I was. Not my feelings for you."_

"_You have feelings for me?" Tony was shocked at that last statement. However, he didn't mind it._

"_No, Tony. I do not." She had finally turned back to face him. Instantly he knew that last comment was a complete and utter lie, even for her standards._

"_Slip of the tongue Ziva. Hence forth lies. But your eyes are telling me a different story."_

"_Slip of the what?"_

"_Tell me the truth, Ziva." She attempted to turn away again, that was until he had grabbed hold of her wrist tightly. There was no escaping his clutch. Since when did he get so strong? "Do you have feelings for me?"_

"_Don't make me say it Tony."_

"_Say it Ziva! I need to know." All of sudden grey clouds surrounded the bright blue skies. All signs of happiness and colours had been drained from the skies above. And rain had begun to explode onto the pavements below their feet. Their clothes soaked to the bone. But no movement was ensued. The agents stood still in their forms._

"_Fine, if you won't say it. Then I'll get it a different way." Tony then grabbed her other wrist and pushed her against the nearest wall. He stared her up and down. Ziva tried to escape but to no avail. Finally he was stronger than her. Instead of trying to escape his clutches, Ziva resorted to flirtation, as a distraction for him._

"_And what way would that be, Tony?" Instead of it becoming a distraction to free herself; Ziva's tone seemed to ignite something else in Tony..._

_Before anything else could be said, he forcefully pushed his lips against hers. Initially she would have pushed him back, and tried to repress the memory, but for some reason in his grip, and his taste in her mouth nothing could stop her from holding him closer. She wanted to grab hold of his neck, and drape her arms around him; but he kept his grip firmly locked on her wrists allowing no movement, but the fight for dominance their tongues played continued. Their mouths were slightly bruised from the fight they allowed to happen, yet neither pulled away for even the slightest parting breath._

_After what seemed like several minutes Tony pulled away from her lingering lips, with their foreheads remaining pressed closely together. "That way, Ziva." The rain still pouring around them came back into sound contact with their ears, as well as drooling over their bodies. He decided to leave their conversation there, he dropped his grip from her restrained wrists, and turned away from her; leaving her reeling for his touch. He left and headed back to the navy yard._

_Ziva stood still in the pouring rain. Hearing and feeling her heart beat in her head, she tried to gather her thoughts, and get her breathing under control. Gasping for air was proving a little difficult for her; feeling like Tony had sucked her lungs out of her forsaken soul._

_Collectively she pulled herself together, and ran towards the navy yard just a few steps away from her current position. She hoped no one had seen their kiss. She would never live it down. Discovering that she was finally weaker than her partner, for even the shortest amount of time. Now that was a reputation she could die under._

**A/N: **Remember to press the little review button down there, and tell me what you think, of my first NCIS fic! Thanks. ;)


End file.
